unfaithful Love
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: -No te atrevas a dejarme.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER APLICADO_

* * *

-

-

-

-  
Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sangre en el suelo. Sangre en los troncos de los árboles. Sangre pintando los arbustos. Pedazos de cuerpos desparramados por el suelo. Brazos, piernas, dedos..._

_El olor a sangre por todo el terreno._

_- Finalmente – una voz corto el silencio. – _Finalmente_– susurró con satisfacción. Las palabras salían de sus labios con una dulce nota de éxtasis. – Yo... – Se tomó su tiempo para sentir aquel escalofrío de embriaguez por la victoria, recorrer todo su cuerpo. Miró su puño cerrado bañado de sangre. – _Gané... hermano

_Uchiha Itachi yacía muerto frente al, ahora, único portador del sharingan. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Las puertas de Konoha se abrieron cuando él estaba a cien metros de distancia. Podía ver a varias personas reunidas. Vio a la Hokage, la rubia alta (_podía ver su escote desde lo lejos_), varios ANBUS con aquellas mascaras de animales, un par de jounins y delante de todos estaban _ellos._ Sonrió con maléfica satisfacción cuando vio aquellos ojos esmeraldas encontrarse con los suyos, fue tan solo un milisegundo de contacto, pero se sintió tan satisfecho cuando ella bajó la mirada visiblemente sonrojada.

Y se sintió mucho mejor cuando vio como los nudillos de Naruto blancos debido a la fuerza de sus puños.

Se paró delante de ella cuando los alcanzó. Varios ANBU's tomaron una pose de defensa y ataque, mientras que todos le observaban.

-Uchiha Sasuke – sonó la voz de Tsunade – Ninja clasificado como criminal de clase S. Varios ninjas han tomado varias misiones de rango S en tu búsqueda. Todas fallidas. Según el consejo de ancianos-.

Pero Sasuke no la estaba escuchando, no le estaba prestando atención, ni siquiera la miraba. Solo se dedicó a mirarla a _ella._

Una ventisca les sopló.

Sus cabellos rosas flotaron sobre su rostro. Ocultando por unos segundos sus grandes y melancólicos ojos verdes. Su tez blanca, solo le daban ganas de tocarla. Sus ojos negros observaron su cuerpo, en un recorrido bastante notorio.

Cabellos largos y finos, que solo le daban ganas de tomarlos entre sus manos. Grandes y expresivos ojos esmeraldas, que solo le daban ganas de oscurecerlos. Tez blanca que solo le daban ganas de mancharla de rojo. Labios finos y rosados, que solo le daban ganas de morder e inflamar y volverlos rojos. Cuello desprotegido, que solo _le daban ganas_ de morder y marcar territorio. Y aquel cuerpo... sus ojos brillaron al ver el volumen de sus pechos, la delgadez de sus brazos, su marcada cintura y caderas y su redondo y abundante trasero.

Gruñó internamente. Quería pasar sus manos sobre aquel cuerpo, quería besar y morder todo lo que ella mostraba. Quería acariciar aquellos pechos, tomar entre sus dientes los pezones marrones y endurecidos que sabía que tenía detrás de aquellas ropas. Quería su boca en la suya, quería recorrerla toda. Quería ver su expresión orgásmica cada vez que la penetrara salvajemente. Quería ver sus ojos verdes oscurecerse de la pasión y de la excitación. Quería escucharla gritar su nombre _una y otra vez_.

Sintió sus adentros retorcerse de la necesidad. Quería tomarla en ese mismo instante y reclamarla como suya y de nadie más.

Pero no, tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma. Con solo verla, tenía ganas de ultrajarla y cumplir cada una de sus perversas fantasías. Oh no, no podía esperar. Controlarse sería una prueba a su autocontrol. Pero por ella... oh si, por ella lo haría. Pero una vez que la probara estaba seguro que no iba a poder detenerse. La tomaría día y noche.

Sonrió perversamente y un encantador tinte rosado cubrió las mejillas de la pelirrosa.

-... como haz vuelto por iniciativa propia el consejo volverá a reunirse para discutir tu castigo. Mientras tanto, un equipo de ANBU's te custodiaran las 24hs del día y tendrás prohibida la salida del territorio Uchiha. Ahora iremos al hospital a revisar tus heridas. – terminó la Hokage con una mirada severa sobre el vengador.

El joven Uchiha comenzó a avanzar hacía el hospital de Konoha. Un ANBU se detuvo delante de él. Sasuke lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Uchiha, eres un criminal y como tal debes ir esposados – aclaró la rubia.

- Pero bachaan¡vino por si mismo¿Eso no cuenta con algo?

- Naruto, cállate. – la voz autoritaria de la hokage resonó.

- pero – comenzó a objetar Naruto pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo. Miró detrás de él y se encontró con Kakashi, él le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

Y se calló.

- Manos adelante Uchiha – dijo un ANBU, sacando las esposas a prueba de chakra.

Sasuke ni siquiera hizo un movimiento, sólo se limitaba a mirar al ninja delante de él a los ojos.

- Uchiha – el tono de advertencia en la voz de la Hokage hizo que el resto de los ninjas se tensaran y se prepararan para llevar a la fuerza al criminal.

- Sasuke-kun... – habló por primera vez Sakura. El Uchiha giró su cabeza para verla. Brillantes ojos verdes, pidiendo por favor en ellos. –_Sasuke-kun..._ – llamó otra vez intentando llegar a él. Sus ojos parecían luchar contra aquellas gotas saladas que amenazan con caer sobre sus mejillas. Naruto dio un paso al frente hasta quedar al lado de ella. Como si fuera un sostén.

- Hn – aceptó el Uchiha juntando las manos adelante. Tsunade levantó la mano para que el resto de los ANBU's tomaran una pose menos defensiva.

Caminaron en silencio escoltándolo. Sasuke sonrió internamente al escuchar los pasos de Sakura detrás de él.

-

-

-

-

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

-

-

-

-

En el hospital los gritos ahogados de sorpresa se llenaron a penas ingresaron cuatro ANBU's alrededor del joven Uchiha. Miradas de enojo y desprecio le fueron clavados en su espalda cuando caminaba hasta una de las habitaciones disponibles.

Tsunade avanzó por los pasillos como cabecera. Abrió la puerta y entró Sasuke detrás de ella, junto con dos ANBU's, Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura.

- Sakura – llamó la rubia al tiempo que le señalaba al ex-vengador la camilla. Sakura avanzó hasta un lado de un Sasuke recostado, tomando la planilla. Tsunade concentró chakra en sus manos y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sasuke en búsqueda de heridas internas. Cada tanto dictaba algunas palabras que Sakura se apresuraba a anotar.

Pasado el tiempo que Tsunade terminó de inspeccionar. Ella vio que el Uchiha tenía la mirada impasible y concentrada en la pelirrosa al lado.

Tocaron a la puerta.

- Tsunade-sama, los grandes están reunidos en la oficina. – informó un ANBU.

- Bien, Kakashi, Naruto. Acompáñenme. Sakura quédate a curar las heridas de Uchiha. Y ustedes dos – dijo señalando a los ANBU's quédense en las puertas.

Naruto quiso abrir la boca para protestar pero la mirada severa de Tsunade le calló. Quería saber lo que decidían los ancianos. Pero al mismo tiempo... Kakashi le tomó por el brazo y comenzó a llevarlo a la puerta. Naruto miró atrás, hacía Sakura, ella le sonrió con confianza.

'_Ve. Estaré bien_' prometían sus ojos, al tiempo que una suave sonrisa es formaba en su rostro. Naruto le sonrió como respuesta y se dio media vuelta. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al ver el intercambio de miradas.

La puerta se cerró y finalmente quedaron solos. El silencio solo era interrumpido por las manijillas del reloj.

Tic tac.

Chakra verde comenzó a fluir de sus manos. Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez sobre sus piernas. Se las estaba curando.

Tic Tac.

Sakura trabajó en silencio todo el tiempo, cada tanto Sasuke la miraba de reojo. Su cara de concentración la hacía verse mucho más madura.

Tic Tac.

Vio como una gota de sudor caía sobre su frente y se deslizaba por el costado de su cara. Y bajaba... bajaba... bajaba por sus mejillas. Sasuke apretó los puños. Sakura ahora se estaba encargando de las heridas de su pecho y se notaba que su grado de concentración era tan alto que no notaba la mirada hambrienta de Sasuke sobre ella.

Tic Tac.

Sakura soltó un suspiro cansino cuando terminó de sanarle las heridas del torso. Pasó una mano sobre su frente, borrando el sudor de allí. Pero Sasuke notó que la gota de sudor que estaba sobre su mejilla ahora bajaba hasta su mentón.

Sakura desvió la mirada a Sasuke y sonrió. – Sas-

Pero Sasuke se había reincorporado y sentado en la camilla quedando a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Vio como un sonrojo se le marcaba en las mejillas y no pudo dejar de desear tirarla sobre aquella camilla y tomarla en _ese mismo instante._

-Sasuke... ¿qué...? – quiso preguntar pero se vio interrumpida cuando los labios de Sasuke se acercaron y le besaron su mentón. El Uchiha sonrió internamente al notar como el cuerpo de la joven se había vuelto estático de la sorpresa. Pero aquello no había acabado. Su piel era tan suave...

Sus labios se abrieron para tomar aquella gota de sudor en su boca. Saboreó el sabor salado de ella. Y no pudo dejar de imaginar como se sentía tenerla bajo ella y lamerle el sudor cada vez que la proclamara como suya.

-Sa...su...ke-kun – murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados. El sonrojo todavía presente y más pronunciado. Su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente mientras sentía como los labios de Sasuke, bajaban por su cuello en una caricia lenta y sensual. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

'_Si_' pensó Sasuke '_di mi nombre...Gímelo. Siéntelo. Jadéalo_'

- Mmh... – un gemido de placer escapó de los labios de la pelirrosa al tiempo que la lengua de Sasuke jugaba con su lóbulo de su oreja. – OH – susurró de sorpresa cuando él bajó a morderle el cuello.

Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a tomar vida y se cerraron sobre el cuello de Sasuke y subían hasta perderse en sus cabellos. Sasuke sabía que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, podía sentirlo en cada caricia de Sakura. Cuando sus manos tiraban de sus cabellos significaba que lo estaba disfrutando, que quería más.

Ah, cuando hacía eso, cuando su cuerpo corporal aclamaba de aquella manera, le daban ganas de desprender los botones de su vestido, de arrancarle sus prendas intímidas, de envolverla en su cintura y de penetrarla tan salvaje que...

- MMmmmh... – gimió Sakura y tiró de los cabellos del joven, cuando sintió que las manos de Sasuke vagaron por su espalda, haciendo trazos sensuales. Bajando peligrosamente sobre el final de su columna. Podía sentir el aliento caliente de la pelirrosa sobre su cuello.

- maldición – mascullo el Uchiha al tiempo que tomaba su trasero entre sus dos manos. Abriéndolas lo más grande posible para poder tomar más de ella. La atrajo más a él, y separó las piernas para que ella quedara en el medio. Mordió su cuello y la apretó a él. Sus sexos se tocaron y Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos del deseo. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar y apretar su trasero contra su pelvis. Oooh, cuanto deseaba... – mierda - murmuró en su cuello cuando Sakura hizo un movimiento y su sexos hicieron fricción – mierda,_mierda_. – maldijo Sasuke, levantó su falda tan violentamente como si quisiera romperlo, metió sus manos dentro de sus calzas y sintió la piel suave de su trasero sobre sus manos.

- _Oooh_ – jadeó Sakura apoyando su frente en el hombro de Sasuke. Éste comenzó a masajear y a viajar más adentro. Sakura arqueó la espalda y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió los dedos de Sasuke rozar su sexo. Se mordió los labios para ahogar el grito. Quiso apartarse, separarse de él. No podían hacer eso, los ANBU's, Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto... ¡NARUTO!

Puso más fuerza en sus manos pero Sasuke le rozaba sus labios íntimos y le mordía el cuello que la fuerza de Sakura se evaporaba y sus piernas se volvían débiles. Si no estuviera el cuerpo de Sasuke como sostén ya hubiese caído al suelo. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa cuando un dedo de Sasuke entró dentro de ella. Volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Inconcientemente, separó un poco las piernas para permitirle facilidad.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia al sentirla tan débil, al sentirla tan ardiente bajo su cuerpo, como ella misma respondía a sus caricias con pequeños gemidos ahogados sobre su hombro. Vehemente de más, metió otro dedo. Como respuesta, Sakura le mordió el hombro.

Sasuke no podía estar más endiabladamente satisfecho. La tenía, en sus manos, bajo su poder, hipnotizada por el placer. El sentimiento de posesión le cegó y colocó otro dedo dentro de ella y se movió rítmicamente.

Ella, aún gimiendo, notó como su cuerpo pedía con urgencia explotar. Como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía de placer, como su corazón palpitaba y amenazaba con escapar por su boca. Le dolía la garganta, le dolía de aguantar tanto los gemidos que quería gritar y no podía. Sus manos apretaban firmemente los brazos de Sasuke y le excitaba aún más como sus manos se movían a los movimientos de los brazos de Sasuke. El saber que_él_, Sasuke, _Uchiha_ Sasuke, que aquellos eran los dedos de _Sasuke_, le embriagaban tanto como diez botellas de sake dulce.

Mordió más fuerte cuando los dedos de Sasuke se adentraron tanto y le sintió tocar un punto sensible que le hizo fruncir sus dedos de los pies de puro éxtasis.

Y de nuevo, sintió que el placer se le acumulaba y, por reflejo, movió sus caderas con rapidez. Se apretó más a Sasuke y estaba segura que a través de la remera, Sasuke, podía sentir como sus pezones estaban erectos.

- Di mi nombre – fue lo que dijo Sasuke sobre su cuello, besando, mordiendo, saboreando. Mientras sus dedos seguían con su trabajo con más rapidez.

- Mmh, - gimió Sakura moviéndose aún más. Tan cerca... podía sentirlo... Solo un poco más.

Notando la urgencia de sus movimientos, Sasuke disminuyó su toque y escuchó con satisfacción como Sakura gimió de pura frustración y movió sus caderas aún más rápido. Intentando no perder aquel punto culminante que parecía alcanzar.

– _Sakura_. – Sasuke saboreó su nombre y marcó sus palabras con un mordisco en su cuello. Un mordisco que hizo que Sakura cerrara sus puños sobre su remera. – _Dilo_. – repitió Sasuke en voz baja y amenazante, _sensualmente_amenazante.

-Sa... ugh – Sakura movió las caderas e intentó persuadirlo haciendo fricción con sus dedos.

- Eso no servirá Sakura. Dilo. Vamos. Di mi nombre – repitió con urgencia. La humedad de sus manos era tanta que deseaba saborearlo en su boca.

- Sa..._su...ke-kun_ – dijo ella entre gemidos, tomó un respiro. – Sasuke-kun._Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun._ – repitió incansablemente.

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron rojos y giraron de la locura. Apresuró el movimiento de sus dedos.

-Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun – repitió Sakura sobre el hombro de Sasuke. – Sa-Suke-kun – quiso gritar.

- Mírame – mandó Sasuke. Sakura no escuchaba y un movimiento de Sasuke con sus dedos hizo que Sakura arqueara su espalda y quedara frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y fruncidos del placer. – Abre los ojos Sakura – ordenó. Sakura los abrió y Sasuke se deleitó al ver sus ojos verdes casi negros. Sonrió. – Quiero verte llegar. – le murmuró. Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sasuke la acalló con el movimiento apresurado de sus dedos. Sólo un poco más, solo un poco más. Ya... podía sentirlo, su cuerpo le dolía ya al sentirlo tan cerca.

- SASUKE-KUN – dijo en un susurro Sakura.

Y Sasuke lo vio. Vio como su cara se contorsionó del placer. Como el sonrojo de sus mejillas se incrementó, como sus ojos brillaron y se oscurecieron y se perdieron en aquel sentimiento lejano, inalcanzable y único. Sus labios rosados estaban abiertos en una 'O' perfecta, sumamente apetecibles y deseables. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su respiración descontrolada, casi tan descontrolada como los latidos de su corazón.

Retiró sus manos y se llevó los dedos a su boca. Vio como ella abría los ojos de la sorpresa ante su acción, pero el saboreó sus dedos con tanta lentitud y sensualidad sin cortar el contacto visual, que Sakura sintió un cosquilleo placentero sobre su vientre.

- Sasu- - otra vez fue interrumpida pero esta vez por los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Notó el salvajismo, el deseo, el placer, la satisfacción de su beso. Cada uno de esos sentimientos trasmitidos en el mismo. Supo su sabor en sus labios, su lengua recorrió su boca, explorando cada recodo, acariciando su lengua con la suya, saboreando su paladar y haciendo ruidos jugosos en su boca.

Se sintió explotar nuevamente en el beso. Como si estuviera reviviendo el orgasmo que acaba de tener. Gimió en sus labios y aquello hizo que Sasuke incrementara la fuerza en sus labios, que inclinara su cabeza un poco más para penetrarla aún _más_ con su lengua. Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos y devoró su caverna húmeda con tanto ímpetu que creyó caerse por la debilidad de sus piernas.

Le tomó de los hombros y apoyó su cuerpo de él en busca de soporte. Sentía su respiración sobre su rostro. El olor masculino y único de Sasuke la embriaga y la mareaba. Su lengua áspera y juguetona peleaba con la de ella en búsqueda de dominación. Y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo, abrir más la boca para permitir que él la saboreé y disfrutar del momento. Del éxtasis, de la necesidad de su tacto, de la satisfacción de su cuerpo, de la pasión en sus actos.

Se separó de ella repentinamente y Sakura dio una gran bocanada de aire. Estuvo sin respirar y estaba mareando por la falta de oxígeno. Se miraron directamente a los ojos. En la silenciosa habitación solo se escuchaba las respiraciones entrecortadas de los dos.

Sasuke sonrió y sus manos atrajeron a Sakura a su cuerpo. Un gritó ahogado murió en su garganta. Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a vagar nuevamente por su espalda, acariciando su cintura y bajando por los costados de su cadera. Le acomodó sus calzas y pasó sus manos lentamente sobre su trasero, sintiendo la abundancia de ellos. Vio como un sonrojo volvía a incrementarse en las mejillas de Sakura y sonrió maliciosamente pero satisfecho.

'_Sonrojo virginal_'

Sus manos bajaron y subieron sobre su trasero, tomándose su tiempo para llegar hasta su pollera, que estaba sobre su cadera. Tomó la punta de la misma y comenzó a tirar de ella hasta acomodársela bien. Nuevamente, acarició su trasero y le dio un pequeño pellizco a lo que Sakura ahogó un grito y luego soltó un débil gemido.

- Sakura-san – llamó una voz detrás de la puerta. Instantáneamente Sakura se alejó de Sasuke a una distancia considerable y aclaró su garganta.

- ¿Si? – preguntó ella con voz alta.

- Tsunade-sama pide su presencia Sakura-san.

- Oh... – recordó que en la oficina estaban decidiendo el destino de Sasuke. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? – si. Enseguida voy. Ya casi termino.

Escuchó los pasos alejarse de la puerta y respiró aliviada. Miró a Sasuke, quien tenía aquella mirada lujuriosa. Se sonrojó nuevamente.

- Yo... tengo que terminar de verte, Sasuke-kun – dijo ella en tono entrecortado.

Sasuke sonrió como antes cuando vio como Sakura se acercara a él con timidez y precaución.

Nuevamente chakra verde se acumuló en sus manos y lo colocó en su pecho. El calor de Sakura hizo que el vengador cierre los ojos en pura tranquilidad.

El chakra de Sakura calentó cada una de sus extremidades y lo sumergió en una paz interior infinita. Sintió sus miembros relajarse ante su toque e inconcientemente añorar por más. Cuando el chakra comenzó a disminuir de sus manos y preveía que su reexaminación estaba a punto de terminar, apoyó su frente sobre su cuello.

-Sasuke-kun? – preguntó Sakura un poco asustada. ¿Estaba muy agotado? Pero cuando lo sintió respirar profundamente sobre su cuello un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió las manos de Sasuke curvarse sobre su cintura y atraerla más a él. – Sasuke-kun – dijo ella otra vez intentando separarse, pero el agarre de Sasuke se hizo más fuerte. Sakura suspiró cansada y envolvió en un abrazo protector al joven Uchiha.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, disfrutando del calor corporal de cada uno, del apoyo y de la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Cada uno relajándose y permitiéndose el lujo de estar, después de tantos años de abstinencia.

- Sasuke-kun, tengo que irme. – dijo Sakura acariciándole los cabellos. Sasuke suspiró en el abrazo y la soltó.

- hn.

Sakura dio un paso atrás. Lo miró con añoranza en los ojos, luego bajó su mirada y Sasuke se intrigó al ver un manto negro que opacaba sus brillantes ojos verdes. Sakura levantó la vista nuevamente, con una sonrisa feliz que no alcanzaba a aquellos ojos esmeraldas – ne Sasuke-kun... Kakashi... Naruto y yo pasaremos un poco más tarde para darte las noticias de lo que diga el consejo de ancianos.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y la vio marchar hasta la puerta. La pelirrosa se dio media vuelta y le sonrió tiernamente. – Me... alegra mucho, que hayas vuelto a casa Sasuke-kun.

Cerró la puerta al salir. Sasuke se recostó en la camilla y miró el techo con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

_Konoha_.

-

-

-

-

Finalmente, esa tarde volvieron a entrar Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura. Naruto saltaba de la felicidad, Kakashi se había instalado cerca de la ventana y había sacado su icha icha paradise para leer, pero en su ojo visible podía ver un brillo de satisfacción. Y Sasuke vio como la sonrisa de Sakura era tan dulce y tierna y sus ojos tan brillantes y contentos que hizo que el ex-vengador se relajara, aunque no sabía que estaba tenso.

- Teme¡eres un afortunado! Tsunade-bachan convenció a los ancianos para que te dieran el menor castigo posible. Tienes tres meses de prueba y de arresto domiciliario, luego podrás salir pero no puedes hacer misiones de rango alto, solo del tipo C y B, pero solo por otros dos meses. Luego vas a tener una interrogación con los ancianos, después de eso, y de acuerdo con lo que digas y a tu comportamiento ¡serás libre! – gritó contento Naruto mientras saltaba contento y gritaba quien sabe qué.

- ¡Naruto! No hagas ruido ¡esto es un hospital! – le recriminó Sakura entre dientes mientras golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza.

- hehe, lo siento Sakura-chan – sonrió tontamente Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza en pose avergonzado. – Teme! Deberías de agradecer a Sakura-chan, ella te defendió deberías de haberla escuchado. Fue tan valiente al dar un paso delante de los ancianos. – exclamó emocionado Naruto.

Sakura se sonrojó y miró el piso como si fuese una maravilla. Sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella pero no se animó a levantar la vista.

- Hn

- Che Teme, creo que después de tres años Sakura-chan se merece más que un 'hn'.

- Dobe.

- EY! No me llames Dobe tu... tu... teme!

- Naruto – recriminó Sakura – Sasuke-kun debe descansar y hacer reposo! No puedes alterarlo. Compórtate, estamos en un hospital.

- ne ne, Sakura-chan, fue la culpa del teme – replicó Naruto de forma inmadura.

- ¡Naruto! – exclamó Sakura poniendo las manos sobre su cintura.

- ya entendí Sakura-chan – murmuró por lo bajo Naruto. Al instante recobró la alegría. – Ey Teme, sabes qué? – preguntó emocionado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó cerrando los ojos y recostándose en la camilla.

- Adivina – una estúpida sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- che, dobe

- Sakura-chan y yo... – pausó Naruto para llamar la atención. Sasuke solo levantó una ceja y Sakura abrió los ojos asustada. Kakashi los observó atento. – ¡somos novios!

Sasuke abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y rápidamente su mirada se clavó en Sakura, quien le devolvió una mirada miedosa. Bajó la vista enseguida.

Kakashi se percató de eso pero no dijo nada. Naruto, en cambio tomó la mirada de Sasuke como shock y la de Sakura como vergüenza.

- Ya llevamos casi tres meses, no es así Sakura-chan?

- ... Aa, Naruto – susurró débilmente Sakura sin levantar la vista.

La habitación se sumió en silencio. Naruto sonreía como idiota y comentaba idioteces como 'Y claro, como voy a ser hokage, Sakura-chan se dio cuenta de mi belleza y blablablablabla' pero Sasuke tenía los ojos clavados en Sakura, quien no hacía otra cosa más que mirar el suelo.

Intentó apaciguar la furia que tenía. Calmar el sentimiento de traición que comenzaba a expandirse por su cuerpo. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y su sangre comenzó a hervir. Respiró profundamente.

¿Cómo pudo? Ella dijo que le amaba antes de irse. ¡Ello lo dijo!

Quería gritarle a Naruto que no era así, que ella era de _él_. Que ya la había probado, bajo sus narices. Que ella no le amaba. Que era suya y de ¡nadie más!

El ojo único de Kakashi observaba la interacción. Suspiró cansinamente y miró el paisaje de la ventana. '_Y se repite_' pensó angustiado.

Sasuke logró tranquilarse. Sonrió retorcidamente. Ya verían... los dos. Naruto y Sakura... por traicionarlo de aquella manera. Su mejor amigo y la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-hn. _Felicitaciones_ – sus palabras arrastraban la promesa de una pesadilla en vida.

Oh si... ya verían.

-

-

-

-

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

-

-

-

-

* * *

_fin de la Primera parte._  
Próximo: Segunda parte y final.   
-Recomendaciones-  
Leer mientras escuchan _Unfaithful _de Rihanna.  
**IMPORTANTE  
**((_rate M por SEXSEXSEXSEX_))**  
REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

* * *

-

-

-

-

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

-

-

-

-

La escuchó ahogar un gemido y apresuró las embestidas para hacerla gritar hasta rasgarse la garganta. La sintió bajo su cuerpo, sudorosa, retorciéndose de placer, volvía a ver su rostro orgásmico. Con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose los labios en un intento de apaciguar el deseo que sentía en su vientre. Sintió endurecerse más con solo verla y lo único que quería era penetrarla aún más.

Aquel deseo incontenible hizo que en una embestida, tocara su punto sensible y la hiciera gritar desesperadamente su nombre. En un llamado de necesidad.

- Sasu...ke-kun... _por favor_ – gimió ella bajo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos esmeraldas oscurecidos para ver aquellos ojos negros hambrientos. Con una mano le tocó gentilmente el rostro y sus finos dedos acabaron en sus labios, delineando los mismos.

Cerró los ojos al sentir su tacto. El sentir aquel toque inocente y puro de la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco. Pudo oler su fragancia mezclada con el sudor y el olor a sexo en toda su habitación. Se concentró en sentir todo su cuerpo alrededor de él. Como su piel suave y lisa acariciaba el suyo. Como sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo en una caricia ardiente. Como sus paredes vaginales eran calientes y se cerraban alrededor de su miembro erecto causándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. La locura lo poseyó, su cuerpo tuvo la necesidad de unirse aún más, de sentir aún más, de tenerla cerca suyo _aún más_. Abrió los ojos y aquellos ojos sangrientos le devolvieron la mirada a la pelirrosa bajo suyo.

Con una mano recorrió el contorno de su cara, pausando sobre sus labios ligeramente abiertos e hinchados por la agresividad de sus besos anteriores. Bajó por su cuello y con sus dedos acarició cada una de las mordidas que él le había hecho, algunas mas fuertes que otras, haciéndola sangrar.

Y es que hasta su sangre era adictiva.

Su mano terminó sobre sus cabellos húmedos por el sudor. Tomó un mechón y lo acercó a su nariz, oliéndolos profundamente. Frambuesa, a eso olía su cabello. Y cuando sus ojos chocaron con los suyos y vieron la silenciosa adoración, añoranza, necesidad y _deseo_ en ellos. No aguantó más para empujarla contra la cama con violencia y embestirla con tanta salvajidad que escuchó la cama rechinar por la fuerza, así como también escuchó como el marco de la cama golpeaba con firmeza la pared.

- SASUKE-KUN – gritó ella del éxtasis. Y es que era tan grande que le rasgaba sus adentros. Le causaba un cosquilleo dentro de ella que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y la hacían flotar sobre una dimensión que ella no quería bajar.

Intentó mantener aquel sentimiento por el mayor tiempo posible pero las embestidas de Sasuke, su olor, sus manos acariciando, apretando, pellizcando, su boca mordiendo, saboreando y lamiendo cada trazo de piel disponible y aquellos ojos. Kami, cómo podía olvidarse de aquellos ojos. Que la miraban con tanto deseo, con tanta ferocidad, parecía un lobo cazando a su oveja. Un león viendo a su presa indefensa. No pudo aguantar más, su cuerpo se retorció de placer y sus paredes vaginales se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de él y lo hicieron maldecir mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarla. A llegar junto a ella.

Sakura ahogó un grito y su boca quedó abierta cuando sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba y sentía que un fuerte estruendo se esparcía por su cuerpo dejándola tontamente perdida pero sumamente satisfecha y contenta. Pero un calor recorrió su vientre y sintió como Sasuke hacía un movimiento extraño con su caderas y la llevaba a repetir lo mismo de hace segundos nuevamente. Esta vez fue más fuerte porque la acompañaba Sasuke, se abrazó a él con tanta fuerza, envolvió sus piernas sobre su cintura y le mordió el hombro con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor metálico y salado de la sangre en su lengua. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se abrazaba a ella y cerraba sus manos sobre su trasero, apretándola más a él, sus dientes apretados fuertemente.

Permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que aquel cosquilleo o explosión desapareció lentamente. Sakura se relajó en el abrazo y apoyó su frente sobre su hombro dando fuertes bocanas de aire, podía sentir que Sasuke hacía lo mismo.

Lentamente, él la soltó y la recostó sobre su cama. Salió de ella y Sakura gimió levemente pero lo suficientemente sensual para que Sasuke volviera a mirarla detenidamente. Siempre, al verla después del orgasmo, se veía hermosa, lo suficientemente irresistible para ponerle duro de nuevo.

Sintió unas ganas de volver a probarla y la besó. La besó nuevamente con salvajismo y pasión, con la añoranza de un nuevo orgasmo en aquel beso. Como si quisiese alcanzar nuevamente el pico con sus labios. Y ella le respondió con lentitud, con cansancio aparente. Pero apretó su agarre alrededor de ella e hizo que le respondiera como debía. La hizo gemir en su beso. La hizo desear. La hizo amarlo a él y a nadie más.

La soltó y ella recuperó el aire perdido de sus pulmones. La sentó sobre él y la penetró sin miramientos. Ella volvió a gritar pero su grito se vio opacado por los labios de Sasuke quienes la besaron nuevamente. Sus manos, alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, la hacían elevarse una y otra vez para acompañar sus embestidas. Cuando ella recobró el poder sobre si misma, se movió con más pasión, con más ganas y voracidad.

Ah, pero este hombre iba a volverla loca de pasión. Iba a agotarla sexualmente y nunca la dejaría salir de esta cama. Y no solamente por su aparente insaciabilidad, sino por que ¡no podría caminar!

Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía. Su novio era Naruto. Pero Sasuke le había quitado la virginidad, y se había encargado de hacerlo numerosas veces, y que ella lo deseara tantas veces como lo hicieran. Pero no podía desechar el sentimiento de culpabilidad cada vez que veía o salía con Naruto. Sabía que lo estaba lastimando, pero no podía cortar con él, porque aunque Sasuke no lo aceptara, ella quería a Naruto.

Naruto había estado con ella. Le había apoyado. Le había proporcionado el cariño que Sasuke le había negado hacía más de tres años. Y a pesar de haber amado y seguir amando a Sasuke, Naruto le tendió la mano sin pedir nada a cambio, solo su presencia. Y ella lo había tomado. Había tomado todo de él y cuando creyó que podía seguir adelante, recuperarse de su amor por el Uchiha y devolverle el cariño a Naruto, finalmente... aparece Sasuke.

Y ahora... y ahora estaba tan confundida. No era posible amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo. No era posible. Pero... amaba a Sasuke, amaba a Naruto. Y ella era totalmente egoísta por tener a ambos.

Le había dado a Sasuke su cuerpo, su virginidad, algo que ella le había prometido a Naruto el día de su casamiento, en su luna de miel. Se lo había dado porque lo deseaba también ser proclamada por el Uchiha. Era su sueño de joven.

Le había dado a Naruto su amor, su compañía y una razón para volver. Le había dado a Naruto el amor que él sentía por ella desde genins. Se lo había dado porque sabía que se lo merecía, pero en el camino... lo terminó amando.

Y ahora, estaba en la cama con Sasuke, en el distrito de los Uchihas después de haber ido a una cita con Naruto.

Era una basura, era una basura. Era la prostituta de Sasuke. La infiel de Naruto, pero... los amaba. Tanto que no podía decirles que no a ninguno de los dos.

Los necesitaba, tanto como ellos a ella.

Y esa era su maldición.

-

-

-

-

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

-

-

-

-

Cuando los días pasaban y se transformaban en semanas y ellos en meses, se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así. Intentaba detener su libido cada vez que lo encontraba, cada vez que aparecía en su ventana, en su habitación o cada vez que atendía a sus pacientes y podía sentir su mirada penetrante sobre su espalda.

Intentaba detener el escalofrío placentero que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que él la tocaba o la miraba de aquella manera.

Demonios¡ella lo intentaba!

Pero el dominio sobre si misma se perdía cada vez que su mano recorría sus curvas, cada vez que su cuerpo se movía rítmica y salvajemente sobre el suyo. Cada vez que sus ojos negros se clavaban en los suyos y le devolvía una miraba que le calentaba cada una de sus extremidades.

Oh kami, lo juraba. Juraba que lo intentaba. Pero no podía. Lo amaba, kami ¡LO AMABA!

Y quería más, necesitaba más, se apretaba a él y dejaba que su voz llenara la habitación con pequeños ahogados gemidos que repetían su nombre una y otra vez. Dejaba que él hiciese lo que quisiese con ella, porque ella lo quería así, lo deseaba así. Lo...

Maldición, lo necesitaba.

Quería sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo, quería abrirse a él, quería sentir el salvajismo de sus embestidas, la espontánea penetración de su miembro dentro de ella. Quería sentirlo dentro suyo y que se vaciara en ella.

Y ya no estaba segura que estaba bien y que estaba mal cuando estaba con él. Ya no sabía SI estaba haciendo bien o si estaba haciendo mal. Ni siquiera sabía a quien debía dejar, pero sabia que quería a Sasuke. Al Sasuke que la tomaba desprevenida y con violencia. Al Sasuke que le daba placer tan fuerte e irresistible como si fuese su castigo por haber cometido algún pecado imperdonable. Al Sasuke, muchas veces desconocido, que se quedaba toda la noche despierto para verla dormir. Al Sasuke que le acariciaba sus cabellos, su cuerpo, su rostro con una dulzura que le ahogaba tanto y que le daban ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Lo quería a él. Y no, no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba.

- Te amo. Te amo – repetía ella y lo abrazaba con fuerza, cerraba sus piernas sobre su cintura en un deseo de unir más sus cuerpos. – Te amo, te amo, te amo – le decía sin cansarse. Sus embestidas se hicieron más profundas, más rápidas. Notó el cambio de su respiración y como su cuerpo temblaba bajo el suyo cada vez que se lo repetía. – te amo, Sasuke-kun, te amo, _te amo_. – repitió sin aliento.

Y no se cansaría de decírselo, de hacérselo saber, porque era así. Ella lo amaba, demasiado, tanto. Siempre lo había hecho. Él la había cautivado de niños y su amor fue creciendo a medida que estaba con él, aunque él no le haya dado importancia al amor que ella podía brindarle, concentrándose en su venganza ciegamente. Y ahora, finalmente cuando ella creyó que ya lo había superado, que aquella herida se había cicatrizado, él volvió y vino a reclamar el amor que ella decía sentir por él.

Y se encontró con que ella había seguido adelante, que estaba de novia con Naruto (pensar en eso le hacía apretar el pecho por falta de aire) y pensar en el dolor que él podría haber sentido, al recordar como la había visto la vez que se encontraron solos después de aquella información. Ver la miraba de profunda decepción y dolor hizo que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Kami, no podría seguir así. Pero lo amaba y quería borrar aquellas marcas de dolor de sus ojos, tomar su corazón y atesorarlo como una reliquia de oro que necesitase ser cuidado con suma delicadeza. Quería tomarlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo durante las noches de soledad, ayudarle a borrar los rastros de las pesadillas que lo mantenían despierto en su infierno personal. Porque sabía que ella era la única que podía hacerlo. Se daba cuenta en la forma en que él la abrazaba, en que él le hacía el amor, con tanta desesperación, con tanta necesidad de agarrarse de ella, como si fuese posible que pudiese desvanecerse.

Y ella lo tomaba y le daba todo lo que podía, porque si ella era su única luz haría todo lo que fuese necesario para sacarlo de su oscuridad.

- _Te amo _- le dijo en su oído cuando sintió que se llenaba de él dentro suyo. Cuando sintió que su agarre era mucho más fuerte y la apretaba tanto que no podía respirar. Y sintió como los dos temblaban al mismo tiempo y creyó que ningún orgasmo podía compararse a ese. Ni a lo lejos.

Y él la abrazó aún más fuerte. Se quedaron así unos segundos más, hasta que la pasión comenzó a extinguirse y el deseo abandono su cuerpo dejándolos en un reposo contento.

Él le tomó la cara con su mano, acarició con sus dedos la silueta de su rostro. Tomó su mentón y le miró los labios, su mirada se elevó y se clavó en sus ojos verdes.

Ojos negros apacibles distantes. Sakura podía ver un calor en ellos. Y le besó de pronto. Pero fue diferente al resto de sus besos. Este era suave y tierno, como si la estuviese besando por primera vez. Movía sus labios contra los de ella, en una suave caricia pero no tuvo el mismo efecto, sino uno mil veces más poderoso.

Y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y lo besó con la misma dulzura con la que él le besaba. Sentía las lágrimas caer sobre sus mejillas. Por que lo entendía. Entendía lo que ese beso significaba. Entendía lo que Sasuke intentaba decirle.

Oh que kami la perdone pero...

_Te amo, Sasuke-kun_.

-

-

-

-

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

-

-

-

-

- Sakura-chan – la llamó aquella voz por atrás.

Ella estaba feliz. Contenta por poder ver las cosas tan claras. Parecía que aquellas semanas de dolor, decepción y agonía se hubiesen esfumado en un instante. Se dio media vuelta y encontró una nueva razón para que el dolor se apretara en su pecho.

- Naruto – susurró ella.

Y la atmósfera cambió. El aire se hizo pesado y la distancia de tan solo tres pasos que los separaba se hizo demasiado grande. Sintió un rasguño en el pecho cuando vio aquellos ojos azules opacarse y una sonrisa dolorosa alcanzar su rostro.

_Kami... ¿Qué... he hecho?_

- Sakura-chan¿podemos hablar? – su tono de voz, cansado y temeroso. A leguas de distancia podía ver que esas palabras le costaron salir de su garganta. Como si no quisiera tener esa conversación.

Pero ambos sabían que era inevitable.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Y le abrió la puerta para que entrara a su oficina. Estaban en el hospital, a primera hora de la mañana. Naruto había pasado por el hospital para hacerse el chequeó cotidiano para presentar frente a la hokage.

La sensación que algo no estaba funcionando se hacía latente entre cada paso que daban. Las citas que antes eran divertidas y libres, ahora eran llenas por largos silencios incómodos, los besos antes dados llenos de amor, ahora eran renuentes si había alguno.

Suspiró cansado mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Sakura estaba parada frente a su ventana. El reflejo del sol le iluminaba sus cabellos rosas y hacía que sus ojos verdes brillaran aún más.

- Sakura-chan – comenzó Naruto dando un paso delante. Aún estaban a cinco pasos de distancia, tan grandes que le era imposible avanzar más. No_así._

Sakura le miró.

- Sakura-chan... – comenzó de nuevo Naruto – yo... sé que... no. Últimamente nosotros... – estaba balbuceando sin saber muy bien que decir – Creo que... argh, Sakura-chan, te amo.

Y el tiempo pareció detenerse, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos y con ambas manos se tomó el pecho. Podía escuchar su corazón latir tan fuerte.

No, _kami no._

- No tenía que decirlo así. – Se recriminó Naruto – pero es verdad. Te amo Sakura-chan, siempre lo he hecho. Y siempre lo haré. Sé que... ahora estás confundida y que... – no podía decirlo, aunque lo supiera y lo viera en sus ojos, no tenía el valor para decirlo. – no sabes... lo que haces, solo... lo sientes... – cerró los ojos del dolor. _Así no tenía que ser_. – Pero, Sakura-chan, puedo esperar. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras, te he esperado años, puedo hacerlo por otros más. Así que... si aún no... Intenta pensarlo ¿si? Quiero que sepas que te amo. De verdad, Sakura-chan, te amo.

Espasmos comenzaron a correr por el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Su cuerpo temblaba tanto que le parecía imposible contenerse. Se aferró a si misma con fuerza, las dos manos aún sobre su pecho. Se agachó y queda doblaba así opacaba más el dolor. Los sollozos caían de sus mejillas con libertad. Y el dolor de su pecho se hacía tan fuerte que le costaba respirar. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía la garganta, le dolía todo su cuerpo pero nada se comparaba al dolor que sentía en el pecho. Quería sacarse el corazón y tirarlo lejos de ella, así no sentía más.

¿Cómo pudo hacer eso¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? Él la amaba tanto y ella lo había olvidado, dejado de lado, tirado y pisoteado y había ido con Sasuke, había dejado que él la tomara entre sus brazos y le hiciera todo de nuevo.

Kami¿¡CÓMO PUDO HABERLE HECHO ESO!?

- Na...ruto... – sollozó con fuerza y sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban y sus piernas flaqueaban. Caería al suelo.

Pero un par de brazos la tomaron y la arrastraron a un cuerpo grande y caliente. _Oh kami..._ La abrazaron fuertemente, y al oler su fragancia masculina sintió desfallecerse. ¿Qué había hecho?

- Shh, está bien Sakura-chan... lo entiendo. Está todo bien – le había dicho acunándola como si fuese una criatura. Y ver que él le decía eso, cuando era ella la que... le había hecho tanto mal y él... – lo siento tanto Sakura-chan, lo siento.

Pero ¿Por qué¿Por qué se disculpaba¡Si la culpa era de ella¿No podía verlo?

- Naruto... lo siento, perdóname... lo siento tanto – sollozó Sakura apretándose en el pecho de Naruto, mientras él le hacía patrones circulares en su espalda, tratando de calmarla.

- Shh – le decía en el oído. – Shh, está todo bien Sakura-chan, trabajaremos en esto. Te lo prometo, todo estará bien.

Y no importaba lo que él le dijera, porque nada podía borrar que ella fuese una basura de persona, una egoísta. Y el mero pensamiento le hacía llorar nuevamente.

Todo era tan injusto.

No importaba que tan verdes sean sus ojos, siempre se verán manchados por lágrimas de sangre.

-

-

-

-

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

-

-

-

-

Los días pasaron nuevamente y ella se sentía agotada día a día. Sus hombros le pesaban, sus manos le temblaban y sus ojos la traicionaban. Quería sacarse ese peso del corazón. Quería _sacárselo_.

Caminó por su oficina y acomodó las fichas de los pacientes que vería aquel día. Un suave golpe de puerta la distrajo.

- Adelante – llamó revisando sus papeles.

- Sakura-chan

Y ella se detuvo en seco. Miró hacia la puerta y vio que Naruto estaba vestido con sus ropas de jounin y llevaba su mochila sobre su hombro.

'_Una misión_' pensó la pelirrosa.

- Solo quería pasar a despedirme. – Dijo tímidamente el rubio – Ehm... nos vemos Sakura-chan.

- Es... ¡espera! – le dijo cuando vio como él se daba media vuelta para salir. - Yo... – no sabía que decirle. Se mordió el labio pensando, aún no lo había pensado.

- Está bien Sakura-chan, - Naruto le sonrió – Lo entiendo. No es necesario.

No, quiso negarle ella. No era así. Ella lo quería. Le amaba solo que... se mordió el labio. No podía hacerle eso. Pero irse así... a una misión, era suicidio.

- Naruto – susurró acercándose a él. Él levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella. No sabía que hacer, pero hizo lo que sentía, lo que primero se le apareció en la mente.

Y lo besó. Besó a Naruto como si aquella fuese la última vez. Lo besó con sentimiento, con deseo y furia. Con todo lo que sentía, se sacó todo lo que tenía en su pecho y lo besó.

Su lengua buscaba la suya, sus manos se encerraban en su cuello. Y las manos de Naruto se cerraban en su cintura. La atrajo más a él, en un deseo incontenible de pasión. La intensidad comenzó a decrecer a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Luego eran sus labios quienes respondían con lentitud y se separaron a falta de aire.

- Sakura-chan... – susurró Naruto. Sakura no queriendo encontrar su mirada, cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Naruto le acarició sus cabellos. Y respiró en paz. El beso, finalmente... Sakura-chan... finalmente... Una sonrisa contenta adornó su rostro.

Sakura-chan lo aceptaba.

Se separó de ella y le dio un pequeño beso sobre su frente. – Te prometo... – le dijo separándose de ella y avanzando hacia la puerta. Su mano tocó el picaporte. – Prometo hacerte feliz Sakura-chan – y sonrió con aquella sonrisa que Sakura conocía de chicos. Y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

- Naruto... – comenzó Sakura, pero él ya se estaba dando media vuelta y salía de la oficina con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Sakura se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Aquello no estaba saliendo bien. Y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas

-Todoes_ tan injusto._ – murmuró cayendo de rodillas y llorando en silencio.

-

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

-

Tardó unos segundos en tomar predominio de su persona. Limpió sus lágrimas y respiró profundo intentando calmarse. Serenó sus sentidos y abrió la puerta de su oficina para comenzar su labor. Pero unos brazos la tomaron apenas abrió la puerta. Escuchó el clic del picaporte y se vio arrojada sobre una de las paredes.

Sintió el aliento de alguien sobre su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas. Respiró profundo y reconoció la fragancia que lentamente estaba llenando su habitación.

- Sasu- - pero unos labios le callaron rudamente, aplastándola contra un cuerpo y haciendo golpear la cabeza contra la pared.

Notó sus manos recorrer su cintura y separarle las piernas hasta envolverlas sobre su cintura. Ella se envolvió en él y sintió su cuerpo arder cuando Sasuke comenzó a hacer fricción sobre sus sexos. Haciendo movimientos circulares sobre su vientre. Podía sentir a través de la ropa su miembro erecto. Aquello no hizo más que causarle un gemido de sus labios.

Quiso sacarle las ropas, luchó contra el cinto de su pantalón pero Sasuke sonrió en su cuello y embistió en ella más fuerte, haciendo que las manos de ella cayeran inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Su cabeza tiró para atrás, arrancando varios gemidos de su garganta.

- _Ooh, Sasuke-kun_... – gimió ella cuando sentía como su vientre se movía al suyo en compás. Quería arrancar la ropa que había entre ellos. Y dejar que él la tomara como quisiese. Pero no soportaba que la provocara de esa manera. – _Sasuke-kun_ – gimió su nombre mientras sus manos se cerraban en sus cabellos y tiraba de ellos. Sintió como Sasuke le mordía el cuello extasiado. Oh si, aquello le gustaba.

Se separó de ella solo para luchar con su cinturón y cierre del pantalón, le subió la pollera y sonrió agradecido que no llevara las calzas debajo. De una, clavó su miembro dentro de ella y la empujó contra la pared al tiempo que ambos se acostumbraban a sentir la presencia del otro. Sin esperar mucho, comenzó a embestirla.

Escuchaba el choque de sus sexos como si fuese música para sus oídos. Escuchaba los gritos apagados de su garganta, la urgencia de sus caricias y notaba como los fluidos se resbalaban por su miembro y piernas. Ajustó su agarre y le tomó, con ambas manos abiertas, su trasero y aprisionó sobre él para tenerla lo más cerca posible.

- SA_su_ke-KUN – ahogó ella un gritó sobre su hombro. Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el escritorio. Tiró algunos papeles y la recostó encima quedando él arriba. La volvió a aprisionar contra él, embistiendo lo suficiente para que sienta la madera debajo de ella. Y la besó, la mordisqueó, saboreó la sangre de ella en su boca y no aguantó mucho más. Movió sus caderas en una posición extraña, levantó la parte baja del cuerpo de Sakura y la penetró aún más.

Y sintió que estaba tocando el mismo cielo cuando gritó su nombre.

-

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

-

Pasados los minutos recuperaron el aliento y comenzaron a vestirse. El sonrojo todavía permanecía en sus mejillas. Él sonrió satisfecho.

Ella se apresuró a arreglar su cabello y su ropa, bajando su pollera y alisándola. Respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos, solo para encontrar con unos ojos negros delante suyo. Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos y la apoyó contra su escritorio. Ambos parados, sin espacio entre ellos. La abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Respiró profundamente sobre su cuello. Sakura le abrazó y también, apoyó su frente en su hombro. Respiró profundamente.

Aquello pose ya era costumbre entre ellos.

Sasuke levantó el rostro e hizo que Sakura hiciese lo mismo. La miró directamente a los ojos. – Dilo.

- uh?

- Dilo, Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun – dijo ella en voz baja.

Sasuke sonrió. – No, eso no. Lo otro.

Sakura vio como sus ojos se hipnotizaban mirando sus ojos negros. – Yo... – suspiró y sus manos tocaron ambas mejillas de su rostro. El dolor en su pecho comenzó a incrementar. - Te amo, Sasu-

Y en otro beso la acalló. Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos en una débil caricia. Moviéndolos suavemente sobre los de ella. Succionando el labio inferior y mordiéndolos suavemente hasta cambiar y moverse a su labio superior. Era un beso tan... conmovedoramente tierno.

_Felicidad._

Eso sentía.

Pura y completa felicidad. Y no quería que se acabara.

- SAKURA-CHAN! Me olvidé de-

La puerta de su oficina se había abierto y un rubio ruidoso había entrado sin golpear. De pronto la habitación se quedó en silencio y Sakura estática.

Naruto quedó con la boca abierta mirando, sin poder creerlo, como la pareja delante de ellos se estaban besando.

Sakura y Sasuke miraron donde estaba el rubio. Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando vio como ojos se Naruto bajaban completamente heridos, hasta creyó escuchar como su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

Sasuke, por su parte, todavía mantenía en pie su posición con Sakura. No pensaba moverse, tal vez de esa forma, Naruto se diese cuenta quien era el dueño de la pelirrosa. Estaba bastante satisfecho que los hayan visto.

- Sasuke... – murmuró en voz baja Naruto. El tono de su voz tembló un poco al salir de su boca.

- hn

- ¿Qué _estás_ haciendo? – preguntó, todavía con la cabeza baja.

- Creo, que es bastante obvio. Estaba besando a Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos al notar como los puños de Naruto comenzaban a temblar.

- Ella _es__mi_ novia – musitó Naruto.

- _Era_. - puntualizó Sasuke. – Ya no más.

Naruto levantó la mirada. Furia comenzaba a fluir de sus ojos. Sakura intentó separarse de Sasuke para acercarse a él, pero fue en vano. Sasuke no pensaba soltarla.

- Deberías de haberlo sabido, Naruto – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Sakura nunca fue tuya, siempre fue _mía_.

La connotación de aquellas palabras hizo que Sakura ahogara un grito y que Naruto entrecerrara los ojos de la furia. Podía sentir como el chakra comenzaba a juntarse alrededor de él.

- Tu... – musitó Naruto enojado.

- Si, yo _tomé_ a Sakura _una y otra vez..._ – dijo, en una sonrisa maliciosa, el joven Uchiha.

Sakura quiso detenerlo. Taparle la boca para que no diga nada más, pero sentía sus extremidades pesadas y su boca seca. No podía hablar, no podía moverse, solo escuchar y mirar.

- Naruto, Naruto – Sasuke saboreó su nombre como si cada tono de voz le rompiera más - ¿Cuándo vas a entender? Sakura me ama. Siempre lo hizo. Siempre lo hará. Tu... solo eres un reemplazo. Y ya terminó tu tiempo. Ella es _mía_.

- Te mataré – musitó enojado Naruto abalanzándose hacia Sasuke. Éste esquivó el ataque y se apresuró a avanzar hacía Naruto preparando otro ataque.

- ¡NO! - gritó Sakura intentando separarlos. Pero ya ninguno de los dos la escuchaba. Estaban muy compenetrados con la pelea que se avecinaba. Vio como ambos se dirigieron una mirada y caminaron hasta la puerta con tranquilidad.

Cerraron la puerta detrás de ella.

Y ella se resbaló hasta caer en el suelo, se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

Esto no estaba pasando, esto no estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo pudo haber terminado en esto? Kami... ella no quería esto.

Recuperó el dominio sobre si misma y se apresuró a salir. Subió las escaleras y corrió hasta llegar a la terraza. Allí estaban.

Naruto a unos diez pasos de distancia de Sasuke.

Las sábanas blancas colgadas.

Quiso gritarles y detenerles, pero cuando un viento levantó a las sábanas, se abalanzaron entre ellos.

Sasuke tenía listo su puño derecho, al igual que Sasuke y ambos chocaron sus puños en un ataque de fuerza contenida. Sin daño aparente, saltaron hacia atrás.

Notó como Naruto hacía unos signos con las manos y dejaba escapar varios clones de él alrededor suyo. En un grito de furia, todos se abalanzaron a Sasuke.

Este, acumuló chakra en cada una de sus piernas y puños y sus ojos relucieron el sharingan. Podía verlos a través de ellos. Sabía cuales era los falsos y cual el verdadero. Saltó al tiempo que daba patadas, giró sobre sus manos y escuchó el PLOP de cada clon al caer el suelo y desvanecerse.

Y solo quedaron tres Naruto's. Y aquellos tres estaban detrás del original haciendo la técnica favorita del ninja. Sasuke, previendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Se alejó unos pasos y concentró chakra sobre su mano derecha, con su mano izquierda se tomaba de la muñeca. Un chillido de pájaros se escuchó en la terraza.

Sakura abrió los ojos asustada.

_Era su culpa._

Aquello no estaba pasando

_Era su culpa_

Aquello no estaba pasando.

Ella.

Ella.

La culpable.

La prostituta de Sasuke.

La infiel de Naruto.

_¡Ella!_

Quién no sabía que hacer ni por quien decidirse porque ¡los amaba a los dos!

Y no podría vivir si esta pelea llegaba a su final.

-_ ¡RASENGAN!_

_- ¡CHIDORI!_

No, esto no estaba pasando. Sus piernas se movieron sola y creyó escuchar que había gritado "BASTA" pero había tanto ruido que no sabía que escuchaba en verdad.

También creyó escuchar los gritos de Naruto y de Sasuke a lo lejos.

Aquello era un deja vu.

Aquello no estaba pasando.

Ella era la culpable.

Ella.

Ella.

_ELLA. LA QUE HABÍA EMPEZADO TODO._

_LA QUE ERA LA CULPABLE DE QUE LA AMISTAD DE ESTOS DOS AMIGOS SE VIERA DESTRUIDA._

_ELLA TENÍA LA CULPA DEL CAMINO DE LAS COSAS._

_MALDICIÓN. ERA TODO SU CULPA. _

- _¡SAKURA-CHAN!_

_- ¡SAKURA!_

Y no podía detenerse y sonrió porque de pronto todo en silencio y blanco como las sábanas limpias del hospital.

Sonrió porque finalmente, todo había acabado.

-

- ¿Dónde DEMONIOS está Kakashi?

- Sakura-chan...

Sollozos, gimoteos y palabras de negación se escucharon en la terraza.

- No... Sakura-chan... no...

- Estúpida... Eres tan estúpida...

El tono de voz triste y ahogado en cada uno de los chicos le hizo tener dominio sobre la situación. Abrió los ojos y sintió como un frío le recorría toda la espalda. Sus extremidades estaban congeladas y no sentía nada más que dolor.

Sus ojos verdes vieron como unos ojos negros la miraban con dolor incomprensible. Y vio como unos ojos azules la miraban con agonía pero ambos compartían lo mismo.

_Arrepentimiento._

- Sakura-chan... yo... no quería que esto pasara. Lo juro Sakura-chan

- Na...ruto – su voz sonaba ahogada y rasposa. Como si tuviera la garganta seca.

- Estúpida. Siempre fuiste tan estúpida, tan molesta. Eres una idiota¿lo sabes? Una idiota impulsiva.

Sakura sonrió. – Aa... Sa...suke-kun.

Sentí debilitarse y notaba humedad en sus cabellos pero no le dio importancia. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Su rostro se contorsionó en dolor y ahogó el llanto que amenazaba a salir.

- ¡Sakura-chan¡Sakura-chan!

- ¡Sakura! No te atrevas a dejarme. – Quiso sonreír y decirle que no se iba a ir a ningún lado, pero el sueño le estaba ganando y sentía una calidez extraña a la que quería sumergirse – DEMONIOS SAKURA¡ABRE LOS OJOS!

- PELEA SAKURA-CHAN. NO TE RINDAS

El gritó la desperezó y abrió los ojos débilmente. Ya no tenía más fuerzas para hacerlo otra vez.

Y vio sus siluetas borrosas, ya que su vista no estaba en foco. No escuchó como ellos le gritaban. Notó manos sobre las suyas y se la apretaban con fuerza. Pero estaba tan... agotada.

Quiso decirles algo. Las últimas palabras. Quería decirles que... que no pelearan... que sean amigos... que... quería decirles... quería... ella... amaba...

Pero el sueño la envolvió y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Injustamente, todo había terminado.

- _¡SAKURA-CHAN!_

_- ¡SAKURA!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

-

-

-

-

* * *

_No sabía de que otra forma terminarlo. Tampoco sé si quedo angst como yo quería, pero es drama. Eso si. Sakura siempre fue la del medio. _

_No hay continuación ppl. Acá termina Unfaithful Love. De verdad les recomiendo leer este twoshot con el tema de Rihanna, es muy bueno y conmovedor. _

_-_

_-_

_Para cambiar los aires (?) les cuento que el **MIERCOLES 24 DE OCTUBRE FUI A VER A 30 SECONDS TO MARS. Y FUE ESPECTACULAR.  
**_

**TOMO, JARED, SHANNON Y TIM! **  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Y PIENSAN VOLVER A LA ARGENTINA  
_EN ABRIIIIIIL!_

_Sigo emocionada y en estado de shock. Dios, estuvieron en ARG y los VIIIII!_

* * *

_Una última cosa, para este twoshot me inspiré con un AMV, el que lo quiera ver ya saben, se los mando por review reply? o por mail. Si quieren no? Dejen sus reviews con sus mails y se los mando. Es muuuuuuuuy lindo ese AMV.  
_

**Ahora si¿Qué les pareció?  
Revieeew-Revieeeeew**


End file.
